


Kaisoo Fanfiction Festival 2020: Special Quarantine

by kffproject



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:15:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23446114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kffproject/pseuds/kffproject
Summary: Got quarantined? Feel bored?Feel bored no more with us, baby~Let's survive this quarantine dengan ikutan #KFFdirumahaja
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

#  _Kaisoo Fanfiction Festival 2020: Special Quarantine_

##  _QUARANTINE: 101 things to do at…wherever you want, baby!_

_I want ya, i want ya, want ya_

_I want ya, i want ya, want ya~_

* * *

Halo kesayangan Kaisoo~~ Momod disini dan Mimod di Wattpad, kembali hadir menemani kelyen semuwa melewati masa-masa kesepian ga bisa ketemu pacar karena karantina. Apa? Kamu jomblo? Duh kasian banget sih. Tapi karena samaan, yaudah tos dulu kaum-kaum biasa kesepian!

Gimana-gimana tahun 2020-nya? Awal tahun pada nungguin KFF2k20 yaaaaa? Terus patah hati karena yang dinanti tak kunjung datang? Aduh nak, kasian kali kelyen ini lah. Sini, sinilah ya peluk dulu sini kalo kangen sini sama momod dan mimod. Gak mau? Waduh ada yang ngambek. Yaudah, gini deh, sebagai permintaan maaf karena awal tahun nggak ada KFF2k20 apalagi tanpa announcement, momod bawa kabar gembira nih buat kelyen generasi micin milenial. Tapi pada mau nggak neh dikasih kabar gembira? Eh iya maap, ini kan harusnya permintaan maaf juga ya, kok malah momod yang ngegas. Hehe.

Jadi gengs, di masa-masa #dirumahaja sebab Covid-19 ini, momod pengen ngajakin kelyen-kelyen semua untuk tetap produktip gengs. Dengan cara gimana? Dengan cara ikutan yang namanya…

###  _Kaisoo Fanfiction Festival 2020: Special Quarantine!_

_/yeaaayyyy/ /bersorak gembira/ /tepuk tangan sampe merah/_

**Q: Eh tapi momod, trus bedanya sama KFF2k20, apaan dah?**

**A: Nah pinter bener ada yang nanyak. Seneng nih momod jawabin nih. Jadi, ini adalah edisi Special Quarantine yang masuk ke dalam ranah mini projectnya KFF2k20. Berhubung kemarin awal tahun nggak ada KFF2k20, dan ternyata para crew KFF kangen bikin KFF lagi, terus kebetulan lagi pada rame banget himbauan pemerintah buat #dirumahaja, maka akhirnya dengan diskusi yang serba singkat, dibikin deh ini Kaisoo Fanfiction Festival 2020: Special Quarantine.**

Mantap kan? Mantap lah pastinya. Nah, sama halnya seperti mini project KFF yang lalu, rules dari KFF2k20: Special Quarantine ini sama kok kayak KFF regular. Jadi, mimod mau summon dan invite seluruh author Kaisoo shipper untuk berpartisipasi, nggak Cuma author Kaisoo shipper yang lama alias oldschool, tapi juga para newbie-newbie gemes Kaisoo Shipper nih! Pasti pada kangen nulis, kan? Apalagi nulis tentang duo manusia gumush yang uwuwu itu, yang udah kaya caramel yang kelamaan ditaroh di kayu, dingin terus nempel gabisa dilepas! Hehe iya emang garing, tapi bodo amat yang penting momod sayang author dan readers semwanyaa.

Nah, buat para readers, sabar. Kalian bisa segera melaksanakan rutinitas submit prompt dan membaca hasil karya ketik tangan para author-author Kaisoo shipper yang warbyasaq ini, SEGERA! Pokoknya jangan lupa untuk follow @kffproject, baik di twitter atau Instagram yah! Nanti disana, kalian akan disambut sama mimin dan momon yang sama recehnya kaya mimod dan momod! Kiwkiwkiwkiw.

Nah sembari nunggu postingan timeline atau update-an terkini tentang KFF2k20: Special Quarantine, kalian bisa banget nih singgah ke cerita-cerita lama yang ada di akun KFF baik di Fanfiction.net (kffproject) atau juga di Wattpad. Istilahnya, sambil pemanasan lah sebelum start submit promptnya dimulai. Tapi inget, baca fanfiction itu pas lagi senggang aja ya, jangan pas lagi ada kelas online malah baca FF apalagi yang rated M. Waduh, bisa bahaya nih kalo dosen liat kalian cekikikan dan tutup mata sendiri, nanti malah dipanggilin penghulu buat—eh kok penghulu, maksudnya dipanggilin ustad/ustadzah/pendeta buat ruqyah/exorcism dikira kalian kerasukan jin kebanyakan tugas. Oke?

Mantap. See you di postingan mimod selanjutnya, dan jangan lupa langsung follow @kffproject di twitter dan Instagram, plus kasih tahu temen-temen kamu sebanyak-banyaknya ya!

_**Let’s survive this quarantine by ikutan #KFFdirumahaja!** _

* * *


	2. How to Claim Your Prompt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Are you ready to claim your prompt? Here's how!

**_QUARANTINE: 101 things to do at... wherever you want, baby!_ **

_I'm trying to play  
It's like when you play  
I feel like playing every day  
What a life  
What a life  
What a life_

Holla, Shipper Kadi Jagi!

Tibalah kita pada rangkaian acara selanjutnya, yaitu CLAIM PROMPT! /tabuh drum/

Terima kasih kepada seluruh partisipan yang telah menyumbangkan idenya di episode kemarin. Total ide yang terkumpul sebanyak 106 cerita dalam waktu 4 hari! Huwaw Mimod bener-bener speechless dengan keantusiasan kalian. /iris bawang, menangis sekebon/

Setelah kalian menyumbangkan cerita, ini saatnya penulis meng-claim prompt untuk mengembangkannya menjadi cerita yang utuh. **Claim Prompt mulai dilakukan pada 8 -11 April 2020.**

Seluruh prompt pada dasarnya boleh untuk diclaim, hanya saja beberapa prompt yang berwarna abu-abu harus menambahkan unsur karantina dalam ceritanya sesuai dengan tema KFF Special Quarantine. Prompt berwarna biru merupakan prompt yang siap diclaim. Sedangkan, prompt berwarna merah merupakan prompt yang telah diclaim.

Karena banyak sekali prompt yang menarik dan membuat hati serta bulu hidung bergetar, maka memakai sistem siapa cepat dia dapat. Nah, biar ga diambil yang lain macem gebetan, gaslah sekarang untuk claim promptnya! Ajak mas, mbak, adek, tante, om-nya untuk ikut claim prompt juga supaya makin banyaklah asupan ff rated M kita huehehehe /ditabok mama/

Siapapun boleh untuk meng-claim prompt asal berkomitmen menyelesaikan cerita hingga akhir. Hayu kaliand yang mawu debut jadi author, inilah waktunya saudara-saudara! Seluruh karya sama baik dan bagusnya, baik dari penulis baru atau lama. Jadi, jangan takut ikut karena takut kalah saing dengan author legend, ya luv. /muach muach/

Ohiya, kalian para readers juga bisa memantau prompt yang kalian submit sudah diclaim atau tidak oleh author di **[Prompt List](bit.ly/KFFQPROMPTS)** yang akan dibuka pukul 12.00 PM. Dag-dig-dug ser dah tuh nunggu author claim kayak nunggu ditembak doi, tapi ga ditembak-tembak. /YHAAAA/

Oke, tanpa berlama-lama lagi mimod nyatakan Claim Prompt resmi dibuka! /salto depan belakang sampe leher kecengklek/

**Langkah-langkah Claim Prompt sudah dijelaskan lengkap di[post Instagram ini](https://www.instagram.com/p/B-tDrxQh7lN/?utm_source=ig_web_copy_link)**

Apabila ada yang kurang jelas atau pertanyaan dapat langsung bertanyalah ke mimin dan momon melalui **[Instagram KFF Project](https://www.instagram.com/kffproject/)** atau **[**Twitter KFF Project**](https://twitter.com/kffproject/)**

Selamat Claim Prompt, sunshine~


	3. Claim Prompt : Closed!

** Kaisoo Fanfiction Festival 2020: Special Quarantine **

_ QUARANTINE: 101 things to do at... wherever you want, baby! _

_ Ooh la la la, please allow me   
Ooh la la la, into your imagination~ _

Hello, everything~

Mimod dan crew sangat berterima kasih atas antusias kalian pada event dadakan KFF kali ini. Sangat membuat kami semua terharu. Sekangen itu yhaa sama KFF?! /nangis bombay/

Mimod ingin mengabarkan bahwa:

** Claim Prompt KFF Special Quarantine Resmi DITUTUP! **

Dari 106 prompt yang diterima, telah ada 42 prompt yang berhasil diclaim oleh para author! Uyeyyyy~

Gimana-gimana prompt yang diincer berhasil diclaim, kan? Ato saking bagus-bagusnya sampe pusying milih yang mana? Siapa yang sampe cap-cip-cup acung tangan!

Berikut merupakan kode prompt yang telah terpilih. (Mohon untuk dicek kembali kode cerita masing-masing)

** BL006 | BL015 | GS001 | BL018 | BL019 | GS002 | BL021 | GS003 | BL022 | BL023 | **

** BL027 | BL028 | BL029 | BL030 | BL032 | BL033 | BL034 | BL037 | BL041 | BL042 |  **

** BL043 | BL045 | BL046 | BL047 | BL049 | BL050 | BL052 | BL053 | GS007 | BL056 | **

** BL057 | BL062 | BL064 | BL068 | BL070 | BL075 | BL077 | BL081 | BL082 | BL083 |  **

** BL086 | BL090 | **

Selamat untuk kalian~

Gimana para kontributor yang ceritanya terpilih? Bahagyaaa pastinya kan, Mimod dah bisa tebak tuh kalian bacanya sambil senyam-senyum uwu. Untuk yang belum kepilih jangan syedih yhaa. Mungkin akan jadi insiprasi penulis di lain kesempatan~

Mimod ingin mengigatkan bahwa pengumpulan terakhir cerita pada tanggal 24 Mei 2020. Tentu kalian semuwa sudah terima surat cinta elektronik dari crew, bukan?

Jika ada pertanyaan terkait penulisan dipersilakan dm di Instagram/Twitter @KFFPROJECT atau email juga boleh deh:3

Selamat menulis para author kesayangan Kaisoo~


	4. Guess Who?

Kaisoo Fanfiction Festival 2020: Special Quarantine

_QUARANTINE: 101 things to do at... wherever you want, baby!_

_Girl I'm your candy (candy, candy)_

_Special chemistry (candy, candy)_

_Mature cinnamon (sweet)_

_Dorky mint (sweet)_

_What else do you want?_

Yohoo kesayangan Kaisoo!

Pakabar? Gimana gimana 10 hari awal bulan Juninya? Pasti luwar biasa karena baca asupan FF tiap hari~ Ga tanggung-tanggung, Mimod publish cerita 3-4 kali sehari, udah kayak minum obat kan tuh huehehe. Siapa yang udah baca semua cerita cung tangan! Yang belom baca, kuy dimulai membaca sedari dini. Dijamin akan membuat ketagihan! Warning: semua cerita tidak baik untuk kesehatan jantung dan membuat Anda seperti naik roller coaster. Ada yang fluff bangeetttt buat kamu gemesh. Terus udah dibuat bahagia sama cerita fluff eh baca cerita angst yang buat kamu nangis atau marah kenapa endingnya begitu fufufu. Kemudian, cerita rated M-lah yang menjadi vitamin kesedihan yang membangkitkan mood lagi huehehe. Atau ada banget yang bertanya-tanya karena endingnya gantung dan mau minta sequel ke authornya! Baca FF berasa lagi pacaran aje, banyak bet menguras emosi.

Nah gengs, cerita mana yang jadi favorit kalian? Terutama yang rated M kan guys :P Jangan lupa tinggalin jejak di masing-masing karya yang sudah dibaca uwu. Agar para author makin sering memberi kita asupan ff yang banyak karena karyanya dicintai publik~

Lalu dari sekian banyak cerita, apakah udah ada yang berhasil nebak cerita siapa author dari cerita-cerita tersebut? /jeng jeng jeng/

Kemunculan Mimod kali ini bermaksud untuk memberi tahu kalian siapa saja dalang di balik terciptanya cerita sudah membuat dagdigdug hati dan mood naik turun itu~

Tanpa berlama-lama lagi, berikut para author yang sudah bekerja keras memberikan kita asupan FF uwu~

**Revano Ganendra / Miss Hee / Pete_rpant / Gulagulaninja / Kyungja_gom / Sugarlilbear / Cloudsclear / Etherealone / Jupe12 / Baekbaekaja / Kaimol14pie / SachiMalff / Yaluih / Nitaa88 / Fancolacolass / Justmine rewolf / Fairychika93 / Loveyfull / @veebeby_ / Cactus93 / Rainersoo_ / Han Yura / Shims018 / Redsherr / Purikazu / Creamjongin / Snowkyungie / Laxy98 / Micchan18 / Lattekiss / / Dofork / Kuedolly21 / Blueboop / Staries / Zee /**

Yak itulah dia para author kesayangan kita! Hayo main tebak-tebakan author di kolom komentar~ Istirahat dulu tebak-tebak perasaan doi suka atau engga sama kita, sekarang tebak-tebak author dulu. Siapa tau yang berhasil nebak dibuatin sequel sama authornya!

Sekian kemunculan Mimod kali ini. Sebelum pamit, Mimod ada pantun nih.

Buah nangka buah kedondong /cakep/

I love you, beb /KRIK--/ /Kaga nyambung woey/ /Digaplok netijen/

Oke SKIP ---

Tunggu kehadiran Mimod selanjutnya di Reveal Day! Selamat menebak, Sheyenk❤


End file.
